


Plaża

by Ellir



Series: Letnie tonie [1]
Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Gen, Summer, free time with kids, hc Kyllan jest luzackiem tatkiem w czasach pokoju, krąg życia, Świat Czarownic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellir/pseuds/Ellir
Summary: W wielkim skrócie, gdy ojciec sam zostaje z dziećmi: „Tylko nie mówcie mamie...".
Series: Letnie tonie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Plaża

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alannada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/gifts).



> Ot taka głupotka z okazji rozpoczęcia lata (i trochę Dnia Ojca), totalnie spontaniczna.
> 
> Z dedykacją, ponieważ pewna rozmowa o pisaniu w swoim stylu była głównym powodem napisania tego fika :D

\- Taaaataaaaa!!! - Keris darł się wniebogłosy, pędząc przez plażę i goniąc za wściekłymi mewami i dwoma Flannanami zbyt głupimi, by odlecieć. - Taaaaataaaaaa!!!

Chłopiec był tak podekscytowany pierwszą w życiu wizytą nad morzem, że nie wiedział jak spożytkować rozsadzającą go energię. Od momentu, gdy wszedł na plażę, biegał tam i nazad, wygrzebywał muszelki, uciekał z radosnym okrzykiem od fal i ścigał ptaki.

Przez jakiś czas w gonitwie towarzyszył mu młody Renthan, równie podniecony nowym otoczeniem, potem jednak zrezygnował na rzecz tarzania się w piasku i skubania pokrytych solą gałązek.

Mewy w końcu znalazły schronienie na skałach cypla, natomiast Flannany nadal wrzeszczały i odlatywały od chłopca na odległość kilku metrów, aby ponownie dać się dogonić. Prawdopodobnie uznały to za dobra zabawę.

\- Łooooo-ooo! - zawołał nagle Keris. Rozpaczliwie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, ale nic to nie dało — jak długi upadł twarzą prosto w piach. Flannany przysiadły obok i zachichotały.

Chłopiec szybko usiadł, po czym otrzepał dłonie i tunikę. Próbował też wypluć piasek, który wpadł mu do ust. Nieco wyczyszczony, podniósł się i pomachał w kierunku trawiastej wydmy, a potem jakby nigdy nic wrócił do biegania.

Kyllan odmachał. Syn zdecydowanie odziedziczył po nim talent do upadków. Tregarth uśmiechnął się.

„Moja krew”, pomyślał wesoło.

Siedział na plaży, pilnując dzieci, co uważał za ciekawą odmianę po miesiącach patroli i organizacji zadań. Co prawda pogoda niezbyt dopisywała; było ciepło, ale pochmurnie. Sporadycznie promień słońca rozświetlał leniwe morskie fale, a lekki powiew bryzy kołtunił włosy. Jednak Keris nie mógł się doczekać tego wyjścia; nawet najgorszy sztorm by go nie zatrzymał w starożytnym mieście. Już pierwszego dnia, gdy zajeżdżali do Cytadeli Hilariona, chciał biec na plażę, a przez następne dwa nie mówił o niczym innym. Prawdopodobnie wymknąłby się samotnie, gdyby ojciec nie uległ jego namowom.

Kyllan spojrzał w przeciwnym kierunku. Elona stała tak, aby fale obmywały jej stopy. Nie zmieniała pozycji od dłuższego czasu najwyraźniej oczarowana bezmiarem i nieustannym ruchem morza. Niekiedy tylko zerkała na hałasującego brata. Gdy upadł, odruchowo zrobiła parę kroków w jego stronę, tym samym nie zauważyła w porę większej fali, która zalała ją po kolana. Zapiszczała zaskoczona. Pośpiesznie uciekła poza zasięg zimnej wody i wycisnęła mokre krańce sukienki.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - krzyknął Kyllan.

\- Taaakk! - odkrzyknęła i zabrała się za zbieranie muszelek. Tymczasem młody Renthan przebiegł tuż obok i znowu ją ochlapał.

Rozbawiony Tregarth pokręcił głową. Jedno w piachu, drugie w wodzie. Byli bez Dahaun raptem trzy dni i już ponieśli straty materialne.

\- Dobrze się bawicie? - Kemoc niespodziewanie podszedł do brata. Kyllan siedział na kępce trawy w samych spodniach. Obok niego leżały złożona koszula i trzy pary butów. Spojrzał w górę, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Doskonale. - Zatoczył ręką koło. - Już zapomniałem jak wielkie i uspokajające bywają morskie brzegi.

W tle Keris kopał właśnie dołki i rzucał piachem wysoko przed siebie do wody, wrzeszcząc: „Deszcz!!". Równocześnie przy każdym rzucie młody Renthan uciekał spłoszony i beczał. Elona kontynuowała zbieranie wszystkiego z plaży. Sterta stworzona z drewienek, glonów, kamyków i muszli rosła niepokojąco szybko.

Kemoc przytaknął powoli. Lekko zmarszczył brwi, obserwując szaleństwo na plaży. Zdjął torbę z ramienia i usiadł obok na piasku.

\- Tylko nie zdradzaj Dahaun naszych pomysłów na spędzanie wolnego czasu - dodał konspiracyjne Kyllan i mrugnął. Śmieszyła go konsternacja brata.

\- Zmowa milczenia? Nie jestem pewien… - zaczął.

Nagle rozległ się wrzask. Dzieci rozbiegły się boki. Przestraszone Flannany też zaczęły się drzeć, a Renthan rżeć. Keris podszedł ostrożnie do kupki piachu, którą przed chwilą rzucił, Elona dźgnęła ją patykiem i znowu uciekli. Tym razem krzyczeli z podekscytowania.

\- Tataaaa!! - zawołał chłopiec. - Taaataaaa, zobacz tooooo!!

Kemoc spojrzał pytająco na brata i podeszli obaj. Wzgórek piachu wyglądał jak zwyczajny piasek, jednak gdy Elona szturchnęła go patykiem, poruszył się. Cztery pary odnóży zadrgały nerwowo, a para kudłatych szczypiec wysunęła się ostrzegawczo w stronę kijka. Stworzenie było szarawe i niewielkie, zmieściłoby się w dłoni dziecka. Jego grzbiet osłaniała cętkowana skorupa.

\- Co to? - zapytała Elona. Kyllan spojrzał bezradnie na brata i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sądzę, że zbłąkany krab - odparł z namysłem Kemoc. - Z tego, co kiedyś słyszałem wolą żyć w cieplejszych wodach.

\- Widziałeś kiedykolwiek kraba? - powątpiewał Kyllan. Powstrzymał Elonę od kolejnego szturchnięcia zwierzęcia i pokręcił głową na znak, że już dość. Keris westchnął rozczarowany. Poruszające się szczypce i nogi były ekscytującym widokiem.

\- Nie, ale Sulkarczycy mają sporo opowieści o egzotycznych stworzeniach.

\- W to akurat uwierzę.

\- Krab… - powtórzyła zafascynowana Elona.

\- Co z nim zrobimy? - spytał niecierpliwie Keris.

\- Nic, damy mu spokój - powiedział Kyllan. - Po spotkaniu z nami pewnie zechce się przenieść. Jeśli jeszcze jakiegoś znajdziecie, też zostawicie go w spokoju, tak?

\- Taaakk - odpowiedziały z ociąganiem dzieci.

\- Ale pooglądać możemy? - upewniła się Elona.

\- Owszem.

W trakcie ich rozmowy Renthan postanowił dołączyć się do zgromadzenia. Z zaciekawieniem nachylił się nad krabem i zaczął go obwąchiwać.

Atak nastąpił znienacka. Szczypce zacisnęły się na chrapie Renthana, który natychmiast zarżał z bólu i strachu. Odrzucił łeb do tyłu, po czym zaczął wierzgać i biegać po całej plaży z krabem uczepionym nosa.

Czwórka Tregarthów w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała, co się właśnie stało. Skamieniali obserwowali całą scenę, jakby rzucono na nich geas. Nie zdążyli zareagować, gdy Renthan tak mocno machnął głową, że skorupiak wreszcie puścił i wyleciał wysoko w powietrze. W czasie spektakularnego lotu rozstawił szeroko odnóża, przez co wydawał dwa razy większy i straszniejszy.

Jednak to go nie ocaliło.

Mewa, z prędkością pocisku wypuszczonego z pistoletu strzałkowego, pochwyciła kraba w dziób i odleciała na pobliskie klify, gdzie jej towarzyszki skrzeczały tryumfalnie.

Kemoc zrobił zakłopotaną minę i przeczesał włosy, szukając odpowiednich słów. Kyllan myślał tylko o tym, że głupio się śmiać z całej sceny, więc mocno zaciskał szczęki. Keris miał szeroko otwarte usta i był tak mocno pochylony do przodu, jakby również zamierzał wylecieć w powietrze, zaś jego siostra cicho krzyknęła ze zdumienia i zasłoniła usta dłońmi.

\- Biedaczek… - szepnęła.

\- Może ucieknie? - zaproponował nieśmiało Keris. - Z rogatym wygrał…

\- Tak myślisz?

Kyllan odchrząknął.

\- Nie mówimy o tym mamie, zgoda? - Spojrzał na dzieci, potem na Kemoca. - Może za parę lat jej o tym opowiemy. Jako zabawną anegdotkę.

Wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Pamięci pewnego, tragicznie zmarłego skorupiaka. Wszyscy mają nadzieję, że byłeś smaczny.~
> 
> A czy wiecie, że w Polsce występują aż 2 gatunki krabów? I żaden nie jest rodzimy.
> 
> ______________
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to A. Norton. I don't owe anything within Witch World.


End file.
